


Exposure

by LankySandwich



Series: Addicts [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: A teeny bit of angst, Fluff and Smut, Lea accidentally kisses sora, Lea/Roxas if you squint, M/M, Short & Sweet, and shenanigans ensue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LankySandwich/pseuds/LankySandwich
Summary: After reading a concerning letter from Kairi, Sora decides to visit his friend training at the Mysterious Tower with Master Yen Sid. Lea is struggling with pent up emotional issues about Roxas. As he and Sora get chatting, Lea hallucinates a vision of Roxas, and in a daze of happiness, kisses Sora.And after that day, he just couldn't stop thinking about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I wanted to include in here somewhere that my story contains an excerpt from a canon backstory shown at Kingdom Hearts Orchestra World Tour. It's a letter written by Kairi to Sora, that tells of her time training with Lea at the Mysterious Tower. To read the full translated letter, please follow this link.  
> http://kh13.com/news/exclusive-canon-back-story-for-kingdom-hearts-iii-shown-at-kingdom-hearts-orchestra-world-tour-in-japan

Sora ran up the stairs of the Mysterious Tower, a huge smile on his face. Today was a rare day when he hadn't actually been called to Yen Sid's tower, but had decided to visit, on a count of Kairi, one of his best friends in the world, and Axel, their new companion, going through Keyblade training.

He couldn't wait to see their progress. His smile beamed even further as he thought about it. Kairi has always been a strong girl. When Sora found out she was going to be one of the seven Keyblade masters, he was overjoyed. She was going to make a great master.

Axel even more so. He was once their enemy, even going as far as to kidnap Kairi at one point. For this reason, Kairi was quite unwilling to trust him at first. But, going off a letter sent to Destiny Island by no other than the Princess of Radient Garden herself, Sora got a hint that Kairi had slowly come to accept Axel as a new companion. Now that he had his heart back, he seemed like an incredibly sweet guy.

"Uh oh..." Sora thought out loud to himself. He stopped running up the stairs and froze for a second. "I've gotta stop calling him 'Axel'. It's Lea now." 

He remembered Kairi's recent letter.

"Lea's training with me." It had said. "He apologized to me over and over again.  
It's alright, I'd say,  
But he'd keep on apologizing...

"At first I was a bit scared but  
As we trained together we started talking to each other.  
I found out Lea also has a best friend he wants to save.  
I felt like, he's not a person that I can bring myself to hate...

"Sometimes..... He'd stare at my face  
So I'd ask him, what's wrong?  
"I don't know, but I feel like it's something I must recall", He'd say..."

Sora had to admit what Kairi had written was a little concerning. Something was clearly troubling Lea. But the general gist was that he was sorry for what he's done in the past, which was enough for Sora.

Sora gently slapped his cheeks to pep himself up, then continued pounding up the stairs, his massive smile returning.

"I'm here!" He exclaimed as he barged inside, only to see that Yen Sid's office was empty. The tall chair the Magical Master was usually propped in was empty. There was no sign of Riku, Mickey, Donald or Goofy. The only sign of movement in the room was a strange light in the corner. It was an oval shaped portal, that Sora recognised as a pathway to the special area where Kairi and Lea were training. It wobbled precariously as if being blown by a breeze. Sora stepped towards it, his light slightly warm. With one more glance around the empty room, he stepped inside.

The light was almost blinding. He had to screw his eyes shut as he was swept away through space and time. Finally the warmth and light subsided, and as Sora slowly opened his eyes, he found himself in a large circular room, quite similar to the room in Merlin's old house in Traverse Town, where he used to practice him Magic.

There were windows placed alternatively on the walls all around the room, through which streamed a gentle daylight. A bench also lined the walls, ready for any tired future Keyblade master to take a load off.

He heard sound, and turned to see Lea standing to his right, his magnificent new Keyblade in hand, facing a threatening pack of wooden dummies, all with heartless symbols scribbled on their fronts. He was still wearing the long, Black Cloak of an Organization member, and looked incredibly tired, as if he had been training for hours. But still he faced the 'enemies' with a look of determination on his face. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he was breathing hard. But still he lunged forward, swinging his flame-decorated Keyblade at the dummies. His strikes were a little lackluster, but Sora could tell he was improving quickly. The dummies shattered in a magical cloud of light, and Lea fell to his knees, panting.

"Hey!" Sora shouted, worry spilling from his voice. Lea looked up in shock, but his expression seemed to soften when he saw Sora's face.

"Sora!? What are you doing here?" He exclaimed.

Sora ran over to him and slid down beside him, offering his hand to help him up. "I came to see how your training is going." He said nonchalantly. A dorky smile was painted on his face as Lea took his hand and stood up, wobbling a little.

"You're not supposed to be here. Yen Sid didn't want anyone interfering..." Lea said, a little puffed out.

"Just don't overdo it, okay? I know from experience, you gotta know when to take a break." Sora said, looking up and his tall red-headed companion.

"I'm still good, I can go a few more rounds." Lea grunted. Sora sighed and shook his head.

"Here," Sora murmured. He grabbed Lea's hand and dragged him to the bench lining the walls. Lea slumped down with a sigh.

"Okay, maybe a break wouldn't be so bad." He admitted to himself.

"So where's Kairi?" Sora asked, hoping to see her.

"She left a bit ago. Decided to take a break. I think she went with Donald and Goofy to Twilight Town. She said she wanted to try sea-salt ice cream." Lea explained.

"Heh, sounds like fun. You could learn a thing or two from them!" Sora teased, trying to hide his disappointment that he couldn't see Kairi. Lea simply chuckled and agreed.

"Why are you fighting so hard anyway?" Sora questioned. Lea was silent for a bit, refusing to look at Sora's face.

"Well, I need to get strong, and fast. There's someone I need to save." He said, that look of determination firing up in his eyes once more. "I had a friend once. His heart was stolen, like mine, and made into a member of the organisation. But when I was reconstructed, he wasn't there..."

Sora watched him tell his story, a sad look on his face. He didn't realize Lea still had friends left in Xehanort's ranks.

"So...who is this friend?" He asked, curious.

"Isa." Lea said simply. When Sora continued staring at him cluelessly, Lea couldn't help but chuckle. "You're not too good with anagrams, are you?" He laughed.

"Hey! May I remind you that I haven't been to school in the past 2 years." Sora quipped, his words containing much less venom than he had intended. Lea laughed once more.

"You dork." He was smiling peacefully, until he started retelling again. "Anyway, you'd know him as Saix. I, S, A, X. Got it memorized?"

"Saix!?" Sora exclaimed. "That sassy blue haired guy who was always giving me, Donald and Goofy the run-around?"

"That's him." Lea muttered. "Remember though, back then we didn't have hearts. All we had to go off where our memories. And even those got a little skewed."

"I can't imagine what that must be like..." Sora stared at the floor.

"Yea no kidding. Not even Roxas was-" Lea suddenly cut himself off, his words trailing flat. It's as if just saying the name triggered unpleasant emotions.

"Lea?" Sora quizzed, staring into the red-head's downcast eyes. He could see swirls of heartbreak fighting it's way to the surface, but Lea's face remained stony.

Sometimes he forgot that his own Nobody was Axel's best friend back in the day. It's hard to imagine creatures without hearts even having best friends, but Roxas and Axel's relationship was so strong it even transcended the rules of existence. 

"Hey, Lea." Sora said a little louder, placing a hand on his tall friends' arm and shaking him back to reality. Lea looked up, a little startled.

"Uh, Sorry! I got a little lost in the past there." He said with a painfully fake smile. It disappeared almost instantly however, replaced with a look of determined loneliness. "I've lost one friend before, I'm not gonna lose another."

Sora just couldn't think of anything to say. Lea stood up, and summoned his fiery Keyblade once more. But before he could continue training, he stared down at the magical weapon, as if still unbelieving that it had chosen him.

"Man, I wonder what Roxas would think of me now." He said with a heartbreaking chuckle. "A new Keyblade wielder...." His words were more sad than light-hearted.

Sora stared at the ground for a second, before coming to what seemed like a decision. He stood and grabbed Lea from behind, slowly wrapping his arms around the slender waist, in an act of surprising intimacy. Lea froze, his Keyblade disintegrating into clouds of light. Sora blushed a little, but was determined. He couldn't stand to see Lea this way. He rested his head against the red-head's broad back.

They stood like that for a short moment, but for Lea it felt like a lifetime. He could've sworn it was his old best friend holding him. Tears were threatening to fall. He hadn't felt embrace like this since...well since Roxas left. He had forgotten what it felt like.

Sora wasn't quite sure what he was doing. He couldn't speak for Roxas. Roxas was gone. All he could do was be true to himself.

"Well..." Sora said, a little nervous. "I think you're pretty great."

Tears suddenly filled Lea's eyes. He had no control, and even if he did, he didn't care. He let them fall. All the hurt and pain he felt over Roxas was overflowing, lapping down his cheeks. He missed him so much...

Sora pulled away. Lea turned to face him, to thank him. When suddenly his eyed widened in exasperated happiness.

Roxas was standing there. Smiling sweetly up at him, his gorgeous blue eyes filled with love and warmth. His golden sunshine hair glowing in the eerie light. Just like Lea remembered. It was a miracle.

"R-Roxas..." Lea whispered.

Sora was confused at first, why was Lea saying that?

When suddenly Lea held Sora's small face in both hands and pulled him into a deep, lingering kiss.

Sora's eyes widened and his cheeks turned red as roses. Lea was so overcome with joy and surprise at seeing his beloved friend again, that he was unable to control his actions.

Sora squeaked in surprise against Lea's lips. He considered pulling away. It was clear Lea was in some kind of delusion. But as his core filled up with a heat so intesnse it made his knees weak, he couldn't bring himself to pull apart from the emotional red-head. Even if he didn't want this, (he kind of did) He was willing to put up with it if it made Lea happy.

So instead, he closed his eyes, and melted as Lea sank deeper into him.

He could feel Lea's warm tears against his own cheeks, his lips were hot like fire, and the way he so gently held Sora against his body was so heartwarming, Sora thought he was going to cry himself. With every warm tear that touched his cheek, Sora felt memories flowing into his mind. Just brief visions and pictures. Roxas and Axel, intimacy, sunsets, ice cream, and a love so deep it warmed Sora from the depths of his heart.

These were...Roxas's memories?

Lea was just thinking of maybe sticking his tongue out cheekily, just as he had always done on their days off from Organization work, when he seemed to have come to his senses. He suddenly noticed Sora's whimpering mumbles against his mouth and his face glowed as red as his fiery hair.

He broke the kiss, and Sora gasped in gulps of air. Lea stumbled a few steps back from Sora, words catching in his mouth like a fishing net.

"I-I didn't...! That was...uh...!" He was avoiding looking directly into Sora's eyes, covering his red face with his hands in sheer embarrassment. What had he just done?!

"I'm sorry...I don't even know why I did that..." He mumbled finally, daring to glance up at Sora.

The brunette was simply standing there, completely spell bound. His eyes were as bright as stars and his face burning. A tiny sliver of saliva was left on his bottom lip. His resemblance to Roxas truly painful. Lea found himself not regretting anything.

"I-It's okay!" Sora said, finally getting a grip. "I didn't hate it...I think?" Lea's heart skipped a beat at this. The smaller boy was scratching his head awkwardly, the need to crawl into a hole somewhere rising.

"Arg..." Lea rubbed his temples. "I honestly thought you were Roxas there for a second! Man what's wrong with me today?" He was laughing jokingly, but Sora didn't even smile in response.

He moved a little closer to Lea, startling the red-head. Lea wanted to step further back from the incoming Sora, but those deep oceans that were his eyes held him still like a vice.

"Lea..." Sora said, sternly. He reached out and grabbed the new Keyblade wielder's hand. Lea was sure Sora was angry about what he had just done. Understandably...

However, Sora's gaze immediately softened back into that dorky smile he was always wearing. He pulled Lea's hand up to his chest, and held it there. His heartbeat thumped against Lea's palm, and he blushed even harder.

"Roxas is here." Sora said simply.

Lea's eyes widened. Those pesky tears were threatening to fall once more. But just staring into Sora's magical blue eyes was enough to give Lea the strength to be happy. To accept himself, and to simply enjoy being alive.

He smiled. The most real and warm smile Sora had ever seen on Lea's face. He held his hand on Sora's chest for as long as he could, as if absorbing every heartbeat.

"Sora." He said simply, staring directly into the smaller boy's eyes. Sora blushed in response.

Finally his usual aloof self returned. He pulled his hand away and summoned his Keyblade once more.

"Right then, back to work." Lea said, hauling his Keyblade onto his shoulder with a grunt. "You better ske-dattle, before Yen Sid sees you in here."

"Wait! I had one more question." Sora exclaimed. "Are you ever gonna lose the black robe? If you wear that in the final battle, we'll totally mistake you for a Xehanort." Sora had a tone of cheekiness in his voice.

Lea turned to glare at him quizzically for a second, before looking down at the black leather draped over his body. He had to admit, he never actually thought about it. But maybe it was time to say goodbye to it.

"Yea, I guess you're right." The fiery red-head immediately proceeded to unzip the long silver zipper than ran the length of the black cloak, and throw it off himself dramatically.

Now, if Sora was honest with himself, he didn't really know WHAT he expected to see under Lea's black robe. Maybe, he thought, there was a whole new outfit, shoes and all, hiding magically under it. He probably got that idea from Riku, when he finally took off his black cloak in the World that Never Was. That seemed like a reasonable assumption.

But whatever he thought, he definitely didn't expect to see literally nothing underneath. Thankfully Lea was still wearing the black pants and long boots that usually went with the cloaks. But his top half was completely bare, leaving no chiseled muscle or smooth, slender structure to the imagination. Just those few seconds of exposure were enough for Sora to feel heated. Before he could even comprehend what he was seeing, his face was turning as bright red as a fresh tomato.

And the worst part of all was Lea's face. It was the smuggest look Sora had ever seen.

"Got it memorized?" Lea said with the sassiest smile, making no effort to cover himself.

"W-whaaaaa!" Sora squealed and whirled around, covering his eyes as if he was blinded. "Whats wrong with you?!"

Lea was just laughing maniacally when suddenly the light portal to Yen Sid's tower glowed as a figure entered the room.

"Sora!? What are you doing here!?" It was Kairi, she had returned from Twilight Town, a sea-salt ice cream in hand, ready to begin training once more.

But the sight she saw was truly disturbing to say the least. Lea, shirtless, laughing like a hyena while Sora whimpered pathetically, his blush showing even through his hands that were covering his embarrassed face.

Suddenly Sora ran towards the portal as fast as his legs could carry him. 

"H-hey Kairi! Nothing happened I swear!" He said as he passed her. He headed straight back into the portal whence he came, leaving a confused Kairi and a hysterical Lea in his wake.

"Do I even want to know?" Kairi asked her new training companion with an annoyed tone.

"Probably not." Lea muttered and turned away with a satisfied grin.

'Oh boy...' Kairi thought. 'We have alot of work ahead of us...'


End file.
